memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Travis M. Hatcher
|rank = (after 2408) |position = Captain (current) |relative = Samuel Hatcher (Father); Maria Hatcher (Mother) }} Travis Maynard Hatcher is a Human male Starfleet officer, formerly captain of the and, as of 2409, captaining the . Personal History Birth Travis Maynard Hatcher was born to Maria and Samuel Hatcher who both died in an avalanche in the Alps on his second birthday. He was raised by his god-father Lucian Fairview who treated him like his own son. Childhood and Teen-years His life was one of strict loyalty to the Federation. He did however live a wild social life which earned him several good friends in Starfleet Academy. One girlfriend he had in his school years, named Patrisha Dawson he impregnated and they had a daughter. She was named Luna Justine Hatcher. Starfleet Starfleet Academy Hatcher excelled in the arts and all things literary in school but mostly proved to be a leader of men. In what few activities he participated in, he was followed with undying loyalty by his peers. Although not the smartest in his class, Hatcher was commended and recommended for the position of first officer. When the sent out requests for replacement officers for multiple positions only a select few were chosen to serve. He was one of the few among his graduating class to enter enter the Challenger. Challenger Years: First Officer Captain Markus Walker was quoted to have said that he saw Hatcher as a "young pure soul", he quickly grew fond of him as his second in command. On several occasions Hatcher was put in control of the Challenger on away missions, using his authority only ever to better his ship and crew, soon gaining the complete trust of the Captain. The crew almost saw Hatcher as a more capable captain than Walker but kept their words to themselves. It was rumored that several communications from Starfleet had been sent personally to Hatcher, apparently offering a position as captain of a starship that was nearing completion on Earth, he declined. No one knew why. In 2271, the Challenger was hailed by a Vulcan starship that had been disabled and was in need of medical assistance. When the Challenger came out of warp they came into a trap laid by several unidentified alien frigates. The captain was made mentally unsound by the attack and the duty of captain fell upon Hatcher. Displaying command and battle prowess, Hatcher dispatched the frigates and saved the Vulcan ship. Upon return to Earth for repairs and a mental examination on Captain Markus Walker, His last act as captain was to promote Hatcher to his old position and soon thereafter stepped down and retired. Hatcher contacted his god-father who agreed to look after Patrisha Dawson and their young daughter Luna. Evolution Challenger Years: Captain The Challenger was recommissioned under the command of Captain Hatcher. Several crew members were replaced due to multiple reasons but in several days the was up and ready to begin it's own five year mission. He was assigned to the exploration of the vast Alpha Quadrant, along with five other Starfleet vessels. Disappearance After two years into his mission rumors began circulating within Starfleet that Hatcher and his god-father Lucian Fairview were members of a radical anti-unity party which planned to assassinate high ranking Admirals and Commodores of Starfleet. Members of this party quickly began be arrested or disappear as did Fairview, who turned up dead days later. Fearing for his families safety, Hatcher gave command to his first officer Evos and left for Earth. He returned with Patrisha and Luna, saying that he had been followed by someone intent on killing his family. After fleeing rendezvous with a Federation starship, the Challenger entered warp with unknown coordinates. The ship, crew and captain were not heard from again. Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:USS Challenger (NCC-1812) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel